


Outsmarting the Future

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Vision, I love Amethyst, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pre-Series, Young Amethyst, is this fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Amethyst tries to outsmart Garnet's future vision.





	Outsmarting the Future

Amethyst calls Garnet’s name until she answers her. She groans, laying on a bunch of blankets she moved to the floor for comfort even though she didn’t need to. She had pillows scattered around her, picking one up and lazily tossing it in Garnet’s direction until her pleas were acknowledged. She’s answered with a subtle hum and Amethyst sighs, “I’m so bored, man.”

“Pearl and Rose will be back soon.”

“You said that hours ago!” She turns over onto her back. “How soon is soon?”

She hums again, “after the rain stops.”

“How do you know that for sure?” She sits up, stretching her arms before it hits her. “Oh right! Duh, you can see the future.”

“That’s not quite how it works.” Garnet looks down at Amethyst from the couch. “I just see different passages and versions of how things will come about. Like, for example you might throw another pillow at me.”

Amethyst snickers, “you don’t need psychic powers to know I’m going to hit you with a pillow.” She lifts one up and scoots on the floor closer to the couch to hit Garnet with it in her leg. “Bam!” She exclaims. “So, is there anything I can do that you won’t see coming?”

“There are latent possibilities. For instance, things that aren’t common for you to do like cleaning the mess you made in the kitchen or on the floor. I can see the chance of you doing them but I know they are not things you would do. I can see the paths you may take but since I know you I know you wouldn’t.”

Amethyst nods as she climbs up onto the couch. “Do you see us fighting? What if I kicked you off the couch? What if I turned into a giant sea creature and attacked people at the beach?! What if I set the house on fire? What if I eat the house??”

Garnet chuckles, “there are hundreds of things that you might do, but all of the things you might do still don’t change who you are.”

“What?” Amethyst blinks.

“Even if you stray from paths that I see you taking. You’re still you; you’re still Amethyst.”

“And I still don’t see what you’re saying. Is there anything I can do that you won’t see coming?”

Garnet shrugs. “It’s not about what you do or don’t do. It’s who you are that leads to what I know. You can’t just try to outsmart or overthink it. Just be yourself.”

“That sounds boring. Do you see me drinking the ENTIRE OCEAN?” She shouts. “Or, eating the giant donut on top of the big donut? How about fighting a kangaroo?!” She wiggles as she sits there, thinking of things she can possibly do. “I know something I would never do! Fight the sun! But…How do I get to the sun?” She groans.

“You would absolutely fight the sun and you would lose. But, how about you lay back down and think about it? Pearl will be home soon.”

“Yeah, yeah. All her and Rose even do is go off somewhere private to do boring things…Like kissing.” She squints, “hey wait!” She stands up on the couch, “how about that? Do you see that?”

“See what?”

“Kissing!” She practically screams in excitement, leaning in and pressing her lips to Garnet’s cheek. She only does it for a minute before letting go of the gem and jumping off the couch.

“Yeah, I did not see that one coming.” Garnet tells herself as she watches Amethyst go back to lay down on her blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows why I wrote this.


End file.
